An Irken Lesson
by KonranKoneko
Summary: Zim teaches Dib what happens to losers on his planet.


**Title: An Irken lesson**  
**Author:** **Self**  
**Pairing: Zim x Dib  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim! :l  
Warnings: Boy x Boy, smut, slight humiliation, and PWP  
****Summary:** **PWP first request fic. No real summary cept Zim teaches Dib how things are done on his planet.  
A/N: This is for my wonderful friend. I hope it's up to your standards and liking.**

**  
** Dib lay draped in the teachers chair, both legs sprawled over the chair arms, and without his pants. A blush dusted over his too-pale cheeks as he stared up at in nemesis looming over him. Those odd pink eyes of his true form clouded over with something he couldn't define. All he knew was that it made his already achingly hard member harder.

A sinister smirk formed on the extraterrestrials face. "Well, well. Lookit the little human. Completely under my control." To demonstrate the control he wielded in the situation, he reached forward and ghosted the tips of his fingers over the Earthian's heated length. A small groan escaped the paranormal investigator. The smirk on Zim's face widened as he chuckled. "You see?" He wrapped his hand around the base of the humans cock and gave a small jerk.

Dib's head smacked against the back of Ms. Bitters chair as he keened. The texture of the others gloves sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. He looked at the Irken confusedly. "H-how is this punishment for losing?!" A sharp gasp escaped his throat as another squeeze was given to his cock.

The green skinned invader let out a curt laugh as he knelt before his prey. "Simple! It's the most humiliating thing to be done to you!" He ran his tongue over the others balls and and up his throbbing length to lap at the slit, before delving inside to taste, is hand squeezing the base as his tongue moved.

As a throaty moan met his non-existent ears his eyes met the black one watching his every move. He smirked and wrapped his lips around the head of Dib's cock and suckled softly; teasingly.

The human panted, and moaned. His hands shook as Zim opened his mouth wider to draw in more of his cock, his hand still squeezing periodically. "O-oh, lord...Zim!" His voice squeaked as the thin tongue wrapped around his member, only to pull back completely. He stared in shock at the alien who sat back and stared up at him smugly. "Hey! W-why'd you stop?!" He was still was panting from the small amount of pleasure aloud to him. The hand still encased around his dick gave a sharp squeeze.

"I call the shots here human. You will not, speak unless I give you permission." He punctuated his command with a jerk of his wrist. A desperate nod was his reply. "Good, boy." His lips enclosed over the humans erection. His hand relinquished it's hold and moved to coddle his balls as his lips descended to the base of Dib's pulsing cock. His tongue traced the veins as he bobbed his head rythmically.

Dib whined the talented tongue played his erection like a pro. He worried his lip with his teeth to keep from speaking. He watched as Zim's head moved over his cock, entranced. He had never seen anything so hot in all his life. His breath hitched every time the Irken reached the crown of his dick and slipped under the foreskin before teasing the thin sit for pearly pre-cum.

He seized up as he felt a slim finger push into his entrance. He tried to wriggle his way away from the intrusive finger. His face scrunched up as the digit delved deeper as though searching. It was so weird feeling, like the aliens fingers were too big; he hadn't remembered them being so thick before. He keened as another finger found it's way inside him. His eyes met the alien's for a moment to plead for an explanation. The stretching felt odd, not bad-odd but, downright weird-odd. He gasped as a third finger entered him. He whined as the hot mouth left his aching cock. "Quit your wriggling human." A sharp glare punctuated the end of his sentence.

Dib whined desperately wanting the talented mouth around his needy member. Zim smirked shoved his fingers in deeper hitting a soft bundle of nerves. A deep moan penetrated the air as the bespecticalled teen pushed back against the fingers inside him. He hadn't been expecting that to feel_ so _good. He whined as his eyes met the Irken's and silently begged for his mouth's sweet blissful torture.

Zim watched as the humans face twisted in pleasure. He smiled as an idea came to him. He stopped his fingers asult, but keeping them on that collection of nerves; not pressing or pushing against it but simply staying there. "I want you to beg for it. Beg me and I'll suck you off." Dib panted and looked at the extraterrestrial apprehensively, his words from earlier ringing in his head. A chuckle escaped the alien, "You may speak now."

The human licked his dry lips and hated himself for what he was about to do. "Please! Oh, please Zim, _please_...!" The alien smirked and pushed against the nerves in reward. He leaned forward and let out a hot breath over the head of his victims cock. "Tell me," Zim spoke as he ghosted his tongue teasingly over he heated head. "What you want me to do to you."

Dib whimpered as the talented tongue slid along his heated flesh. "I-I want you to suck m-- _aahh!_" He cut off as the digit inside him thrust against his prostate. He panted wantonly and pushed back against the fingers in his ass. "A-and that, do that." He groaned deep in his throat the alien twisted his fingers before quickly pulling them out. He gasped at the feeling of lose and whined.

Zim stared down at him as he stood up. "Lay on the ground human." He manuvered his pants until his own straining erection was release from its confines. He watched as the human stared at his cock and licked his lips and scrambled to lay down. Their eyes met for a second before the green skinned teen draped his body over his enemies and faced his cock. "If you want me to touch you at all, you have to suck me off."

The paranormal lover stared at the green member above his face, hating himself all the more as he took its head into his mouth and sucked it clumsily. He gasped when he felt the lip around his cock again and all three of Zim's fingers enter him. It hurt, but oh, did it feel good.

Dib moaned around the green cock, as he felt the fingers in him strike those nerves again, and the tip of his erection hit the back of Zim's throat. He suckled at the cock in his mouth trying to mymic the action done to him but just coming up a bit short. It wasn't easy, Zim was bigger than him and he wasn't used to doing this.

He whimpered when he felt Zim's throat constrict around his aching length. He took a second to figure out how he was doing that, and reeled when he realized it. He was _swallowing _repeatedly. 'Oh, _God_...' All coherent thought left him as the alien's throat got even tighter around him and his fingers massage into the nerve endings.

Zim could sense it, the humans approaching orgasm. He wrapped his tongue completely around the erection in his mouth. He ran it up and down from base to tip, much like his hand had earlier. His fingers twisted and spread in it's heated confines. He would have his victory. He hummed in approval when he felt the human suck harder at his member.

Dib was determined to finish off his counterpart as he felt that spring coil in his stomach. He groaned as he felt Zim's throat wrap unbearably tight around his cock and the fingers in him hook into his nerves. He came with a muffled cry and crumpled into the floor. He groaned around Zim's cock as his fingers left his tight ass and his mouth retreat. He managed to just barely make eye contact with the alien before the invader began talking, "You're not done yet human."

Zim smiled cruelly as he felt his victim nurse his member tentatively. He was close as it was, just a bit more and he'd have finished his punishment. He let out a small groan as he released into the humans throat. He rose from his position after he felt Dib swallow his cum. He stood over the exhausted Earthian. He chuckled darkly as he tucked himself into his pants and leaned over the boy, to lick away his own greenish cum as it trickled down his chin. He leaned over to whisper in his ear, "How does it feel to have Irken cum in you? You _love _it. I can see how your eyes beg for more." He pulled back and smiled, that sinister smile. "Now tell me, what now?"

Dib only stared up at him and smiled, "More."


End file.
